rescue911fandomcom-20200213-history
Motel Hostage
Location: Richmond, Virginia Date: September 13, 1989 Story On September 13, 1989, Agnes White was working her job as the desk clerk at the Red Roof Inn in Richmond, Virginia, when two young men walked into the lobby and asked for job applications. Vince Lubrano, the manager, heard them from his office while on the phone. He told the person on the other line that he'll call them back. He got nervous because he heard on the news about robberies that were happening when the suspects asked for job applications. They had no help wanted ads in the paper or any job openings. Agnes gave the men the applications. Vince walked passed the lobby to investigate. The men looked at him and said hello, but he kept on going. He went outside and saw a blue car parked by a room that was rented by a regular guest but was not the guest's car. He saw that it had a Pennsylvania license plate and knew that the men weren't job applicants. He told the housekeeper that they were robbing the lobby. He unlocked a room with a special key and called 911. Vince told the dispatcher that their hotel was being robbed and that a location in Hampton had gotten robbed by the same suspects a few days earlier. Back in the lobby, the suspects said they wanted to work there full time. The housekeeper also called 911. Officer Allan Miles and Sergeant Roger Burke responded. Officer Miles was much closer. The suspects were holding Agnes at gunpoint when he pulled in. One suspect got out and Officer Miles chased him. They ran to a parking lot with lots of people around. The suspect tried to hijack a truck and scared the driver away. Officer Miles couldn't shoot because he was afraid that he might hit or kill someone other than the suspect. Vince called Agnes from the lobby and she told him that the suspects had guns. Officer Miles continued to chase the suspect who pointed his gun at him. Officer Miles yelled for the suspect to drop it, but he got away. Then he was spotted running by railroad tracks by Sergeant Burke. Sergeant Burke got out of his car and started chasing him. Sergeant Burke repeatedly told him to drop his gun, but he kept on going. Meanwhile the other suspect took Agnes hostage. At a gas station across the street, the manager, Herb Waters, told someone to call 911. They told the dispatcher that the suspect took Agnes hostage and where they were going. Sergeant Burke was still chasing the suspect. Then he gave up and slowed down. When Officer Miles found Sergeant Burke arresting the suspect, Detective Mark Segal arrived in a unmarked car. Officer Miles was out of breath. He told Segal to go back to the hotel and arrest the second suspect. He did so and Herb told him where they went. Segal and another officer got on Interstate 95 and eventually found the car. He told Agnes to stop it. The suspect said to ignore him, but Segal stopped his car in front of the suspect's car and told him to drop his gun. Then the suspect pointed his gun at Segal, who shot him through the windshield. Agnes got a cut on her arm from the glass when the suspect was shot. The suspect, 20-year-old Daryl Webb, was taken to the hospital by helicopter with four gunshot wounds to his chest. He and his accomplice, 21-year-old Frederick Ferrell, both of Durham, North Carolina, were charged with abduction and robbery, convicted, and sent to prison. Agnes and her son wanted to thank Segal for saving her life. Category:1989 Category:Virginia Category:Robberies Category:Crimes